


Superheroes

by theycallmesuperboy



Series: Daddies' little girl [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmesuperboy/pseuds/theycallmesuperboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade decide that it's time to reveal their superhero identities to May, after she witnesses Deadpool climb in the window one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so I actually don't know really who knows Peter's secret identity before the Civil War (because I ignore the Civil War completely because it's stupid) so I'm just going to have a majority of the Superhero community know who they are.

The first time May ever saw her father Wade in costume was when she was five, "Almost six!" she would proudly say whenever anyone asked- usually one of her many 'aunts' or 'uncles', who would, in turn, look rather impressed. She, of course, had seen both of her parents on TV in costume from time to time- they were some of the city's resident superheroes after all- usually in the mornings, when she was sitting at the breakfast table, happily munching on her cereal with the news blaring on the TV. 

One of them- usually Spider-Man- or both of them, occasionally, would be caught on camera fighting or saving someone, or in Deadpool's case, sometimes being accused of murdering someone. But when either hero- or any other hero, for that matter- appeared on screen, she would squeal and clap and point, "Look Daddy!" 

Sometimes, when Wade went out alone as Deadpool, because they couldn't get a sitter that night, Peter and May would sit and watch TV. On those nights, Superheroes would be plastered on the news, and May, sitting on Peter's lap, would point to the television, look at her father, and say, "I'm going to be a superhero when I grow up," and then resume playing with her toys- having Spider-man swoop in and save the damsel in distress from an awful fate at the hands of Alfred the teddy bear.

One of those nights, however, May was having trouble sleeping when Peter put her to bed. She was just about to slip out of bed, with Alfred, of course, when she heard a loud slam of a window, and a loud thump followed by a string of muffled curses. Frightened but curious, she opened her door a crack to look out into the hallway. Her parents' door sprung open at that moment and Peter ran out. Not seeing anything from her room, May snuck out to the edge of the apartment's small hallway and peered into the kitchen.

She gasped and dropped the bear as she saw Peter propping up a bloody Deadpool. They both looked up abruptly, and Peter gasped as their little girl stood in the hall, clad in a pink polka-dotted nightgown, gaping up at them.

No one spoke for a moment, but then May burst out, "Deadpool is in my house!" she spoke, amazed. Hearing her voice shocked Wade and Peter out of their dazed state, and Deadpool tried to turn and go back to the window, but Peter gripped his arm tighter. Wade scowled under the mask. 

"Why wont you let me go? You can make something up- I don't need to be here to do it!" Deadpool hissed to Peter, "I'll g break into Tony and Steve's place or something."

"I think we should tell her."

"Daddy, Deadpool is in the house!" May exclaimed, and both men turned to look at her, Wade almost forgetting he was in costume.

"Fine."

"May, why don't you go sit down on the couch? We'll be there in a minute."

She nodded, "Where's Daddy? Shouldn't he be home?" she asked.

"... We'll talk about that," he said as May trudged her way into the living room. 

"Are we going to tell her about you, Spidey?" Wade asked, running his hand over his mask. Most of his injuries were completely healed by then, only a few scratches and scrapes left. Peter sighed and nodded. He'd rather hoped to not tell her until she was older, and would actually figure it out for herself. But now was as good a time as any. 

"Leave the weapons here. Yes, all of them. I'll be right back," he grinned as Deadpool pouted and started unloading onto the kitchen table, humming the entire time. Once, it wouldn't have been a foreign sight to Peter, but the last couple years had been cautious. He had to admit he missed it a little. Of course if their daughter knew, they would have to be extra careful, she was a child, and children hardly censor their mouths- and just look at her parents!

Peter slipped into their room, and pried open the floorboard where he kept his costume, after May had nearly found it one year while looking for Christmas presents. That had been an eventful year. Peter quickly changed into his costume, and thought about not wearing his mask, but decided he would. He'd not worn part of his costume before- like that one party years before when he'd been sick and delirious- and no one had believed him. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. 

He thought about just walking into the living room, but dismissed it. He cracked open a window and made sure no one was watching, before he jumped out, and shot a web at the closest apartment building. He swung around the other side, where he released the web, and climbed up the wall. He opened the window, and could hear his daughter talking animatedly about how none of her friends were going to believe Deadpool was in her house, and how she was going to tell Uncle Steve, and Uncle Tony, and Aunt Jessica, and-

"Spider-man!" she broke off, looking at him in amazement. He shut the window, and turned to her as he pulled off his mask. "Daddy?" she said confused, "You're... Spider-man?"

"I'm Spider-man," he said, grinning. 

After a few seconds, she looked between the two heroes, and a suspicious look settled on her features. She reached over to Deadpool, who was lounging on the couch as if he owned it- because he did- and pulled his mask off. 

"I knew it!" she exclaimed gleefully. "My parents are superheroes!"

"You can't tell anyone, May," Wade said, "But you can talk about it to your aunts and uncles, and cousins." 

She narrowed her eyes, "Are they superheroes, too?"

Peter laughed, "We'll talk about that in the morning."

"Aww daaaaad! I want to go with you!" 

"Aww Spidey, can't she come with us some time?"

Peter glared at the two of them, "I'm not going anywhere tonight, and Wade! No!"

May pouted, but got up, and kissed Wade on the cheek, and ran over and wrapped her arms around Peter's waist. "I love you, daddies," she said, then bounded off to her room.

Peter walked over and sat on the couch next to Wade, who put his arm around Peter's shoulder. 


End file.
